Adrenaline, Part one
by Bubbaliciousgurl
Summary: This is about the tough life of Adrenaline. She has no last name, yet, and she has no parents, yet. She is a twin, and she loves Fred Weasly. Very complicated life....sorta like mine. (Prolouge only so far, plz review!)
1. Prolouge

Adrenaline: Part one  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters, belong to J.k. Rowling, so please don't sue me ever. I am just a typical teenager who is obsessed about writing, and who would ever sue poor little me?  
  
Snowflake Princess  
  
Prologue:  
  
Adrenaline was her name. She had a secret, and it had to do with her past. She had no last name, but she HAD parents, a very long time ago.  
  
Adrenaline loved to smile and joke around, even thought there was nothing to smile about in life. But, when Adrenaline met Fred Weasly, she immediately fell in love with him, but he was with Angelina, so Adrenaline stayed heartbroken. Then one day, Angelina told Fred a secret.  
  
Adrenaline was Angelina's twin. They didn't look much alike, but if you knew you could tell. But, they disowned Adrenaline, because they didn't want twins.  
  
(A/n: okay I know its way short and wayyyyyyy sad, but this is a great story later! Later! Luv ya'll!) 


	2. Chapter one

Adrenaline Part one  
  
(A/N: There are some minor changes to the story for those of you who have read it!)  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Why'd you tell him?" Adrenaline asked, angrily. "Because I love him!" Angelina shouted back. "And you think he loves you too?" Adrenaline shouted furiously. Angelina stepped back.  
  
"You think he doesn't?"  
  
"Yep." Adrenaline lied.  
  
"Lets go ask." Angelina asked slyly.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Fred!" Angelina called out to him. (Fred was across the room talking to Ron and his two friends Harry and Angelina.)  
  
"Yeah?" Fred replied.  
  
"Come here."  
  
"Okay." He said, walking over to the two girls. "What's up?"  
  
"Adrenaline here thinks you don't love me. Is it true?" Fred looked down, then around the great hall around them, then after a moment in a very small whisper replied.  
  
"Yes, its true."  
  
Angelina gasped and pushed him onto the nearest table, which was the Ravenclaw table. He hit the table with a loud thud and then dodged as Angelina threw a punch at Fred, which instead hit a bowl of mashed potatoes. "Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled, pushing Katie (Bell) away from her.  
  
Fred worriedly looked to Adrenaline for help, then, he turned to Angelina. "We change." He said, placing both hands on her shoulders. "I change- you change- we all change." Then with out warning he walked over to Adrenaline and kissed her. She quickly pulled away from him (Even though she enjoyed his kiss very much.).  
  
"Woa, what was that about?" She asked.  
  
"Do I want to know?" Angelina asked. Fred nodded. "Yeah Angelina, you want to know this." Then he turned to Adrenaline. "Adrenaline, I love you."  
  
"So, when'd you decide this?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Late last night." Fred responded not taking his eyes off Adrenaline.  
  
"When?"  
  
"After a lot of thought." Fred said quietly.  
  
"About 2 a.m." Interpreted Adrenaline with a short-lived smile.  
  
"I didn't ask you did I?" Snapped Angelina.  
  
"Girls! Knock off it!" Fred yelled angrily.  
  
The Great Hall got quiet suddenly as a band of boys (Mostly Gryffiondor boys.) entered following Snape. "Professor Dumbledore." Snape announced loudly. "I caught this group of boys practicing magic on the front lawn."  
  
"Serveus! Its their homework!" McGonagal yelled in retort. Snape held up a finger. "Not outside of school it is." He said. McGonagal's face went bright red. Angelina stood up. "OLIVER WOOD would not do something like that!" She retorted.  
  
Snape turned to her. "Ah Miss Johnson. You fancy Wood don't you? Ah well you see I don't really care and I did not ask for you opinion did I? I was asking for Dumbledore's opinion. Fifty points from Gryffiondor!"  
  
(If possible.) McGonagal's face went bright red (Yes even redder) with fury. "Miss Johnson is correct! Wood would not do such a thing! Fifty- five points to Gryffiondor!" Adrenaline, still mad at Angelina stood up.  
  
"Professor Snape, what spells were they using?" She asked.  
  
"Ah Miss....Adrenaline is your name is it not?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Curious name."  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"What is your last name?"  
  
"Don't have one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yep, see Angelina is my twin, but her parents disowned me and-"  
  
"Her last name is McGonagal." Professor McGonagal cut in. "She is now MY daughter."  
  
"She is also a new student no?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose."  
  
Adrenaline stopped. 'The sorting hat!'  
  
(A/N: Hermoine101828 you better be happy! GUYS I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY ME! So Retaeh you better be grateful too! You missed out on the school dance. For Eowen's sake I'll not share names, but that annoying blonde in Math, (the kinda chubby one,) (He sits by Nash at lunch, oh and he's Matt's BFF) Asked Kami Potter out! And she's EXCITED. No, no, no, that's an understatement. She's EXSTATIC. Wow you guys missed out on a lot of fun! Call me ya'll! . So as I've been told this story starts out sad and depressing, then turns funny. Its true..but I ain't telling ya'll what happens next! Luv ya'll!) (SN0WFLAKE PRINCESS)  
  
(P.s. Good luck Kami Potter!) 


	3. Chapter two get over her Fred

Chapter 2  
  
(Did I skip chapter one?)  
  
The Gryffiondor boys sat in their common room the next day (Friday), talking.  
  
"I miss her."  
  
"We need a fire."  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"You just ate."  
  
"I miss her too."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Fred looked at George, who was eating a chocolate frog. "I miss her eyes." He said. George put his chocolate frog (which he was trying to eat.) down in discust. "Stop it Fred! Your making me sick!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Look we have every class with her and lunch, and you don't even know if she likes you!"  
  
"I know.but-"  
  
"GET OVER HER FRED."  
  
"I try but it's hard."  
  
McGonagal then walked in, she was looking stressed as she approached Fred and George. "Mr. Weasly!" She said to Fred. "Was Adrenaline going through a hard time of any sort?" Fred gulped. "Yes- actually she was in a fight just moments before. McGonagal nodded; "And she wanted a friend?  
  
"Possibly so." George said standing up looking at Fred.  
  
"Professor-" George said. "Adrenaline never talked a lot. She was very quiet-"  
  
"And hot." Fred interrupted.  
  
"Any way she rarely every talked."  
  
"-except to Angelina." Fred interrupted again.  
  
"Thank you boys." McGonagal said  
  
"WAIT!" Fred said running up to McGonagal  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Angelina is your daughter- right?"  
  
"Yes.why?"  
  
"Can I date your daughter?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have to get back to you on that!" She said and walked off down the stairs to the second floor. There she met Snape. 


	4. Chatper three

Adrenaline: Chapter 3  
  
(A/n: We last left off when Fred daringly asked McGonagal if he could date her daughter; Adrenaline. AS McGonagal left the common room she saw Snape.)  
  
"Hullo Severus." She said without a smile. "Detention duty again?" He shook his head. "No Minerva, I came to see you." McGonagal took a step back, noting that he was fairly handsome when he smiled.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Minerva, it isn't about school."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Come; walk with me."  
  
Minerva nodded. "Alright then." She gulped as Snape summoned a blindfold. "I'm going to put this over your eyes." He told her. McGonagal looked at him. "But then I cannot see where I am going!" Snape smiled again. "I want to surprise you." McGonagal turned around to let him tie it on. 'Must've forgotten my birthday again.' She thought.  
  
He led her around the castle, then into a cold room.or outside, she couldn't tell which. He then led her down to the quidditch stadium and up into the stands. He took off the blindfold.  
  
"Stars are beautiful tonight aren't they?" Snape asked looking up at the sky. McGonagal nodded and saw Dumbledore sitting against a wall. "Minerva, I'm going to ask you something big, and I was hoping you'd enjoy it this way." Snape said then with his wand shot a trail of sparks out that spelled the words:  
  
Minerva, will you marry me?  
  
She turned to Snape, unsure of what to say. Snape spoke first. "I've always had a little crush and Adrenaline needs a daughter right?" McGonagal nodded and watched Dumbledore leave in a slightly bad mood. "Oh dear." Snape said noticing Dumbledore.  
  
"I am widowed." McGonagal said.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"I've always wanted kids." She said trying to create a problem.  
  
"We'd have one."  
  
"But we couldn't have our own! Were too old!"  
  
"But Minerva, we could have grandkids!"  
  
"We'd be dead by that time! Adrenaline is only fifteen!"  
  
"She could still have a baby." Snape said.  
  
"We could adopt too." Minerva said trying to be the smarter person.  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes." McGonagal said hoping she didn't just make a mistake. Then, Snape leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Oh an all the rumors," he said, "About me being older are true." McGonagal leaned as far back as she could. "Magic?" She finally asked. Snape nodded. "I'm three years older than you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'll walk you back to your dormitory." Snape said quietly. "Thank you." McGonagal said softly. She felt tired as her list of to do's ran through her head. 'I'm gonna tell Fred yes.' She decided as they walked to her room.  
  
Snape left her to be at her door. She walked to her mirror. "Hullo." She told it. "I am Ms. Minerva McGonagal Snape, Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts." She looked down as she took off her shoes. "Maybe he'll get the D.a.d.a. job." She thought, taking her hair out of the tight bun.  
  
"Maybe he'll change."  
  
But then she remembered Dumbledore's face. "It's nothing she told herself."  
  
But it wasn't nothing.  
  
(A/n: Hiya guys! How are ya'll? Anywho, I think your reviews are so funny to read! They really are a riot! I mean one person made a comment about reading about Sally Starlights and Maridon Moonbeams, but never an Adrenaline. That was a true comment, I've read about so many Sally's and Kami's and Cassie's that I could throw up. That's why I decided to name her Adrenaline! I like weird names for some reason. Well gotta go! ~Andi.) 


	5. Chapter 4 i guess

Chapter 3(?)  
  
(A/n: Not sure if this is the right chapter number.oh well.)  
  
"It's cold down here." Adrenaline whispered to herself as she walked into the cold and dark Slytherin common room. "Only because you were a Gryffiondor." A cold yet familiar voice behind her said. Adrenaline spun around to see a 3rd year with slicked back blonde hair and cold blue eyes.  
  
"Need a friend?" He asked. She smiled. "Nope." The 3rd year (obviously Malfoy) raised an eyebrow. "You sure? I can be a big help around these parts." Adrenaline smiled. "You can also be a big pain in the butt."  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand angrily "You're a mudblood aren't you?" Adrenaline smiled. "Nope, my mum's a pure blood." Malfoy smiled and tilted his head slightly. "And your dad?" Adrenaline shrugged and sat down on a stair. "Don't have one." (She didn't know about the proposal.yet.)  
  
"So your half and half." Malfoy said. "No.. I'm a pure blooded witch." Malfoy didn't want to give up. "No.. you don't have a father.your half and half!" Adrenaline stood up with a smirk on her face. "Shut up Malfoy." Adrenaline replied. "You are stupider than Crabbe and Goyle put together and more obnoxious than a mountain troll.uglier too." Then from behind Adrenaline came two cold voices.  
  
"Take it back you poor excuse for a witch." Then followed Snape's voice.  
  
"Jessica no!"  
  
Then a small 5th year blonde jumped in front of Adrenaline, no wand but a fist, grasping a small silver dagger's blade. "I'm not taking anything back." Jessica smiled. "Okay then, have it your way."  
  
Then Jessica jumped towards Adrenaline, who dodged it, then smacked Jessica's face and knocked her to the floor. Jessica picked herself up and held her dagger hand up and ready- then in the blink of an eye a wall of ice surrounded Jessica. Snape helped Adrenaline up then looked at her worriedly. "Come with me; I need to speak with you." Adrenaline's jaw dropped. "SHE STARTED IT!!!  
  
"It's about your mother." Snape said walking into his office. "Oh, okay." Adrenaline said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Snape said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You now can tell Malfoy you have a father also."  
  
"What? WHO?  
  
"Your mother and I are getting married."  
  
"WHEN?"  
  
"On the last day of this quarter."  
  
"Two months?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"One more question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're pure blooded right?"  
  
"Yes, I am.. make sure to tell Malfoy."  
  
"Oh I will." Adrenaline said. I will.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow in potions." Snape said to Adrenaline as she turned to leave. As she left she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle trying to melt the ice wall. "No luck yet?" She asked them. They growled at her then continued to work on melting the ice.  
  
"Malfoy's fairly slow huh?" A voice asked. Adrenaline spun around to see- FRED! "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Shhhh." He said. "Come with me- please." She nodded slowly and they hurried out the common room and into a broom closet by the Quidditch stadium. Inside were two seats, and candles. Adrenaline thought fir a split-second; 'This is a candle light date!' But she was very wrong. 


	6. Chapter 5 sorry i guess i messed up

Chapter 4  
  
"Sit." Fred said. His one word cold and harsh, not soft and playful.Adrenaline was starting to wonder if it really was Fred. "Fred?" She asked. There was no response. Then it hit her.  
  
"GEORGE!" She suddenly said standing up. George stood up. "Adrenaline! It's me! Fred!" Adrenaline took a deep breath. "George you maniac what are you doing?!?" She asked. "ADRENALINE!" He paused. "It's me." Adrenaline sighed, and then decided to pretend that he was Fred.just to see.  
  
"Fred! Oh I'm so sorry. Err- what is it?" George looked down. "We cannot fall in love." His tone was sharp and snappy. Then, as he was about to kiss her good-bye Fred burst in.  
  
"ADRENALINE!" He said. "Fred!" She said hugging him. "I gotta talk to you." The real Fred said. George jumped between them. "Adrenaline, don't you know he the fake?" Adrenaline then put her acting skills to work.  
  
"Oh! I had forgotten!" She said leaning over and kissing him, and then knocked her knee into his groin and then her and the real Fred sprinted off. They finally stopped running in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "Adrenaline." Fred started. "I really like you; you're an amazing girl." Adrenaline rolled her eyes. "Amazing? Me? Yeah right." Fred sat down next to her, and then slowly took her hand.  
  
"I asked your mother this afternoon if I could date you. She answered me tonight- that I can." Adrenaline smiled. "My mom is marrying Snape." She said with a small laugh. Fred elbowed Adrenaline and whispered.  
  
"We both know Snape's a hottie."  
  
Adrenaline slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing- but then as she saw Fred she stopped. "Can I hope for the best if I ask you out?" Fred asked. Adrenaline took a deep breath as their faces inched nearer and nearer until their lips locked.  
  
Adrenaline inhaled slowly as Fred pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
They walked back to their common rooms. Fred sighed as he flopped down on his bed.  
  
"So?" Lee Jordan asked as Fred started to doze off. "I.. am feeling pain." George said. "So what?" Fred asked in response to Lee's question. "So how'd it go? Besides the part with George."  
  
Fred sighed. "I love her." And that's all he said. That's all he needed to say. 


End file.
